The Smash Effect
by xPendulumWing
Summary: In the world of Smash, it's always the Smashers who get the attention...well maybe not always. If an Assist Trophy is getting attention though, that Assist Trophy is probably not Dillon. And that's alright in his eyes...for the most part. This is a collection of one shot (occasionally two shot or more) events (mostly chaotic and rather humorous) all from Dillon's POV!
1. Chapter 1: Assist Life

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, this is Pendy aka the author of this little fanfiction. I probably won't be consistent with writing and may forget but I'll do my best to actually keep up with this story. ANYWAY these are basically the result of a lot of writing practice and self fuffilling fan service. If you couldn't already tell, Dillon is the star. I chose to write about Dillon because really, who else has done so? Dillon is an awesome character and the games he comes from (imo) are really well done and made. It's such a shame that the games are pretty underrated and, well, don't have a fan base. I hope that by writing these one shots, I can give at least some attention to Dillon.**

**For those who haven't played the games (which is most of you), the series is about Dillon and his partner/brother in arms Rus defending the frontier from Grock Monsters (basically golem rocks) and keeping each village's life stock (aka the Scrogs which are like white pigs) safe from said Grocks. There will be spoilers from both games on occasion, but there shouldn't be a whole lot considering the games themselves are very basic story wise. There's also some headcanons, non canon shipping a (I'M LOOKING AT YOU METALUCY!), references to other Smash Fics (as well as references to the Smash Campus RP group on Tumblr) and downright ridicioulous insanity depending on what I feel like writing. There may be big feels too. It depends on what mood I'm feeling.**

**Anyway enough blabber, I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 1: Assist Life

Being in an unfamiliar setting with unfamiliar folks isn't usually out of place for someone like me but I've entered a whole new level of unfamiliarity. I'm glad that my partner got to at least be by my side throughout all this, but I can't help but feel homesick anyway. There isn't much I can do about that, but I can at least hope that me being an assistant to the fighters brawling one another will get me and my partner paid as handsomely as they promised.

I found out about this tournament after Russ and I went into hiding from the public again, which wasn't too long ago. The two of us were just living in the shadows when one night I found myself somewhere I've never been. In front of me were two, floating hands who had told me about this tournament and had wanted me to become a fighter. I wasn't interested until they mentioned the reward piece (which of course is the cash). So, my goal was to be a fighter alongside the rest, but, in order for me to even be a fighter in the first place, I had to win in a fight against a veteran fighter. Needless to say I lost, but it was a close match between myself and the foreign blue spiky hedgehog. I forgot what his name was...

Anyway, I got lucky to be an assisting fighter to help out whenever summoned on the battlefield. I'll take what I can get. Besides, I'm honestly kinda glad I didn't become a fighter; all that extra attention and press is the last thing I need. I just want to live a simple life with my pal. Sure, I'll get less money but it's getting the money is what actually counts. I guess I also feel a little left out, but it's for the best.

Speaking of the fighters, I remembered something from a couple hours ago that just is more reason to be content as an assistant.

While minding my own business across the mansion (Russ was reading some stuff in our suite), I took a glance at a couple of young fighters discussing the hate mail they've been getting from folks all around. The word clone kept being repeated in each of those letters. One was dressed in all black with black wings and a black toga while the other was dressed in all blue with long blue hair and blue eyes. The blue lass mirrors the appearance of another fighter while the black angel contrasted the lighter doppelgänger I've seen around before. I kept my distance and decided to watch them from afar. I can't remember the exact conversation word by word, but it was a bit like this.

"You know Lucina, all this hate mail is really starting to get old." The dark angel said aloud.

"I just don't understand how people can be this mean," The lady in blue, aka Lucina responded. "I mean, I may fight similarly to the Hero King but he knows I'm fighting under the name Lucina, not Marth. The names I've been called and the amount of insults thrown at me through these letters are really disheartening. He's gotten really worried for my safety, actually."

"Honestly these people shouldn't be surprised that I fight similarly to Pitty Pat," The dark angel responded. "I was created in a mirror and came to life because of him. Gee, no wonder why I'm like my twin. What a bunch of immature whiners. They just can't see that I'm the better Pit."

I listened in for a while before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a familiar glove wielding fighter dressed in green and black spouting a couple of bruises on his face. Little Mac is what he calls himself, mainly because of his size compared to some of the other fighters.

"I know it might not be my place to say anything but I don't think you should be snooping around. I know I wouldn't like it if other people invaded my privacy." Little Mac says as that one blonde hair fighter walks in the room in just his underwear before he ends up tripping on his own feet, collapsing to the ground near Lucina's legs.

I nodded in response to Little Mac so I could to try and forget that he was really feeling it...at least I won't have to be remembered as a laughing stock among men and women. I didn't forget though. I walked away to continue minding my own business to see Mac following me, by my left side.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Mac asked.

"..." I just stared at him.

"You know," he started, putting on a smile. "If you're feeling bad about not being a fighter, I know you feel. Last tournament, I was an assisting fighter. But one thing I learned is that there's always a next time. Maybe next tournament I'll get to face you on the battlefield." He paused as we walked to our suites (which happened to be next to each other), waiting before continuing. "But I guess, being a fighter is also a big responsibility. You don't get much attention has an assistant but when you become a fighter it's a whole different ball game. Everyone expects you to be unique, strong, and pretty much as perfect as you can be. It's why some fighters get more hate on them then others, because some just don't fit the image of near perfection."

Seeing Lucina and Dark Pit discuss their hate mail only proved my point that I'm better off assisting then fighting on my own terms, knowing full well that everyone would just label me a clone and not know me as the man who protects the frontier from starving just because of how similarly I fought like Sonic...so that's his name. And by similar, I mean, he's much faster and lighter with his attacks while I'm more of a heavy hitter. Point is we have more differences than similarities, but I digress.

"I know I'm just rambling but I just wanted to you know," Little Mac added. "Help out a fellow assistant I mean. I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk, I guess." Little Mac is a kind fella I'll admit, but he's no Russ.


	2. Chapter 2: Dining With Disaster

Chapter 2: Dining with Disaster

Eating dinner with folks I've never met is nothing new, I'd often order grub in the Saloon after defending a village from a Grock raid, but eating in the same room with over thirty people is a bit out of my norm. Especially when I see a lot of them just chow down their food like there's no tomorrow.

This particular night's dinner was anything but...stable. It did teach me that I am to always expect the unexpected. I mean the night did start normal with all the guests being invited into the huge dining room to eat our meals. Russ and I had gotten to our assigned seats (we were given our own table) and was given our meals, which was some roasted meat (I'm not exactly sure what type of meat it was) and a salad. Pushing away the salad, I just went for the meat and started eating while Russ had begun to eat all of his food. He didn't notice I had left behind the salad until after he finished eating all of his food. I was still eating.

"Dillon, what's wrong? I'm not your mother but you need to eat your greens." Russ had simply responded irritatedly, as he always would when I eat. If I had a Dollar for everytime he would say that phrase, we'd be beyond rich. Except tonight he seemed more irritated than usual. He pushed the salad back towards me as I just continued to eat the meat instead.

"Hi there are you gonna eat that?!" I had seen a blue penguin dressed in a red robe approach our table, pointing to my untouched salad. "If not then I want it."

"Sorry but my pal here needs to fucking eat." Russ tried to respond in an annoyed tone before the penguin had sucked up all the food from our entire table and swalloed it all without even chewing. He then went away, leaving myself and my partner without anymore food. I knew what was to come next.

"Did I fucking stutter?!" Russ had irritatedly replied. The kid has nasty temper when provoked, and also needs to learn how to not swear so much for a kid. I guess this is what having no parents does to a fella. But then again, he never swears...ever.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" A loud response came from...Bowser, I believe it was who yelled. Aka the big turtle guy. I have him blacklisted for kidnapping Princess Peach too many times to count. "THERE'S KIDS IN HERE!" How he's a father is beyond me.

"WELL YIFF MY SHOUTA AND CALL ME A YAOI!" Russ yelled back. At this point I just sat a tad bit closer to my pal and tried expressing that he needed to calm down now via my expressions.

"Sorry Dillon, it's just really rude when people don't listen." Russ had responded to me. "You would think just because we're in a mansion there would be more politeness around these parts. It would be more excused if you actually got to be a fighter."

"Tell me about it," Another smasher had peeped into our conversation, this time it was the other blue bird...Falco. He was just passing us by as he went to grab some bread. "These people will just not get their hands off my bread. Especially mister fat Santa bird over there."

"How dare you compare me to Delibird!" The blue penguin responded. "I am the BEST FIGHTER IN THIS ROOM! YOU ARE SECOND BANANA TO A FAILED INTERNET BROWSER!"

"Did you just call my friend an Internet browser?!" Falco asked. "That doesn't make sense, Dedede!"

"It doesn't because you're stupid and nobody likes you, not even Magalor!" Dedede responded angrily. Wow, what an asshole.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Falco shouted. They both ran straight at each other and started fighting in the room. As they fought, upbeat music started playing...the song in question I recognized but couldn't remember the name until I had heard Donkey Kong be repeated too many times to count.

"Really, DK RAP?!" Little Mac had shouted. "That is the least fitting music you can use!"

"But it's good music!" The tall, blonde huntress standing next to Little Mac responded.

"That's debatable, miss." A white haired lad wearing a huge black coat with a hood replied.

"Uncle, must you really get involved?" Lucina had asked the man.

"It would be out of character for your uncle not to," the almost identical twin of the man replied. "Thank goodness your father and brother aren't here to witness this."

"He has no style, he has no grace!" I heard Pit shout sarcastically along as he watched King Dedede and Falco fight along with other people.

"This monkey is a fucking disgrace!" His twin finished for him, pointing at Dedede. Except, he isn't a monkey...

The room was crowded with mindless chatter chatter and screaming as Falco and Dedede continued to fight.

"I'm literally speechless." Russ had stated aloud. "Everyone's acting like mindless Grocks!"

Eventually everyone who didn't decide to leave already started to fling food and orange juice at each other, and that's when Russ and I had decided enough is enough.

"Let's get out of here." Russ stated again. We eventually retreated into our suite, and we had both called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3: Every Hero's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 3: Every Hero's Worst Nightmare

Being not very popular means not being danger for having obsessive stalkers, or at least that's what I thought. According to Pit, obsessed fanatics are every hero's worst nightmare.

I had overheard conversations from some of the popular smashers such as Link, Ike, Rosalina, Sonic, and many others about the rabid and obsessive fan girls and fan boys that have been permanetly banned from Smash Mansion, but I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with that type of thing...until I had come across a poster with me on it. I was shrouded in heavenly light and had a halo over my hat.

"EXCUSE ME GOOD SIR OR MADAM CAN I HAVE A MINUTE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT OUR LORD AND SAVIOR DILLION THE ARMADILLO?" A high pitched scream yelled at Sheik, aka Zelda's alter ego who for some reason was a seperate person. Sheik had ran away from the voice and it had revealed to be a Mii fighter dressed all in gold talking to Sheik.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S DILLON!" The Mii yelled. Instinctively, I ran as fast as I could and retreated in my suite where Russ was just doodling on scratch paper.

"Buddy, what is it?" Russ asked. I had pointed to the Fangirl before shutting the door tight and locking it.

"A Fangirl?!" Russ asked again. "But we're not even that popular outside of the Fronteir!"

"I'm from an alternative Universe where you are ultra popular and the most OP fighter of all time!" The Mii responded. "In fact, you are so OP in that universe that you kicked Meta Knight all the way to the bottom of the tier list! He didn't see it coming!"

"Ew!" Russ replied. "I have that image in my head thanks to you!" A universe where I'm popular didn't seem too unlikely, considering the fact that the Smash Mansion itself features many folks from different universes. An Armadillo can only imagine what alternative universes are out there.

"I'm here to take out the evil Shulk who was put in the roster instead of you, my love!" The Mii had yelled, not realizing that I don't even have anything to do with that weirdo, even now. I'll be damned if I had to stand next to him while he's really feeling it.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Russ stated as the Fangirl began running away from our suite. "She has the potential to release even more fangirls! Not just your typical ones! Furry ones! We have to do something!" The both of us stand as we ponder ideas on how to get rid of the obsessive Fangirl trapped in the mansion. If only getting rid of stalkers were as easy as killing Grocks.

"I heard a Fangirl is on the loose." I heard a familiar voice outside our door. It was Sonic. "I know how to get rid of your Fangirl, Mighty."

"His name is Dillon!" Russ yelled.

"Whatever," Sonic replied in a smug tone. Who the hell is Mighty?

"Open up, and I'll help you guys out." We opened the door and let Sonic in before he told us that he had a Fangirl/fanboy repellent that oughta make them crazy stalkers disapear in a flash. We waited for a few seconds for Sonic to present us the spray before we had heard a random drum roll right before Sonic presented the repellent.

"Here it is!" Sonic presented a small can to us.

"Is this supposed to be shampoo?" Russ asked.

"No, this is the repellent!" Sonic yelled. "Now do you want the Fangirl to leave or not?!"

"If we wanted her here, then why would we have locked our door?!" Russ asked back.

"Get it on quickly before more fangirls arrive!" Sonic ordered. He handed me the can and I had sprayed it all over myself, causing a stench to overwhelm all of our senses. It smelled like rotted cheese mixed with the scent of vomit and blood.

"You stink!" Russ responded to my awful smell.

"Yeah, a side affect of having it on is the awful smell." Sonic explained, plugging his nose. "Once you get rid of the Fangirl, I advise Dillon to take a show immediately."

"A show?" Russ asked.

"Shower, whatever. Get this over with quickly." I nod, just wanting to get everything over with.

"Sonic, can you get the Fangirl in here so nobody has to smell Dillon?" Russ asked.

"I'm not letting her touch my junk." Sonic responded. "But I do know an idiot who will get her in here. Hold on." Sonic ran out of the room and we waited for a couple of minutes before Yellow Mario with a W on his hat walked in with the Fangirl, who was beginning to beat up Shulk just a minute ago. Eventually the smell of the repellent got to her senses and it was enough to make her explode in the room, causing damage to our stuff.

"She...just exploded." Russ commented.

"Yeah that's what happens," Sonic replied apathetically. "Anyway good luck with cleaning up, bye!" Sonic ran out again before Russ and I gave confused looks.

Why is this place so weird?


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

**Pendy here again, with another A/N. The last two chapters didn't have them, but this chapter does. So, uh, how do you like the story so far? I know there are some typos I've missed (or not if I decide to fix them) and what not but I pretty much typed these stories at like 3 AM in the morning. That also explains why these stories are really short.**

**Fun fact: If you couldn't already tell, I kinda write these stories as kind of like journal entries so they stories that happened in the past all from Dillon's perspective. I guess that's why there's always some sort of moral or something like that in these stories too.**

**If you have any suggestions for stories, feel free to give them to me! I might just use that story for a chapter. While you're at it, do tell me if I've interested you in getting both Dillon's Rolling Western games. They are e-shop exclusives, but you can get them both for a total of like 500 Club Nintendo points for the remaining time Club Nintendo continues to be up. So I would take up on that offer while it's available.**

**Anyway, it's time to continue onto the story. This story was brought you by Tomodachi Life, the weirdest game in my 3DS Library.**

...

Chapter 4: Can You Feel the Love tonight?

When it comes to love, you're best to stay out of another man's love life. There's a reason why love triangles (or in this case, love pentagon) end badly. I never had to learn this lesson the hard way, but I have recently watched the lesson unfold earlier. Well actually I never had to learn the lesson in the first place, but still. The past event proves what I know is valid.

It started when I was just sharpening up my claws with an even edged blade. Being someone who absolutely hates the feel of dull claws, I often sharpen them to relieve my claws from feeling dirty and scratchy. Anyway, I had been minding my own business when I had heard someone else bust into my and Russ's suite. Except Russ was busy with working on his own battle plans, so it was just myself greeted by Little Mac and his other muscular friend, Ike. They both looked like they were in a pickle, so I had stopped and gave my attention to both of them.

"Sorry to disrupt you Dillon, but I was wondering if you could help my friend out." Mac said. "He's meeting Lucina at the beach outside of Smash Run and needs you to be at the beach in secret. I promised I would help him but I have plans with Jo I forgot I planned earlier. Jo is the Fitness Coach, by the way. In case you didn't know that already." Me being bored and having nothing else to do, I nodded and agreed to help out Ike.

"Thanks!" Ike responded. "Let's get going now, Lucina could be at the beach at any moment!" Mac walked out as Ike and I headed on out to said beach. As we walked there Ike kept talking about how much he had feelings for Lucina and wanted to be her boyfriend. He did also talk a bit about himself and how he became a fighter, but it was mostly about Lucina, or his two other best friends, Marth and Meta Knight. Though I'll admit it does confuse me as to how Marth is apparently Lucina's great ancestor from 1,000 years ago...in their world I mean. Then again, who am I to question things when there are two floating talking hands in charge of this mansion?

We eventually did arrive, with Ike thanking me again before he had asked a question as I went into hiding.

"Before you go though, I wanted to ask you, why don't you ever talk?" Ike asked. "You're just so dang quiet all the time. There's gotta be a reason for that." That's simple; because I don't want to.

I didn't answer (and just shrugged instead) and just went into hiding behind a bolder so I can spy on the event. It took about a minute before Lucina had finally showed up and walked towards Ike. I myself wasn't sure what Ike was going to do to try and woo her over, but it became clear that he's not a suave romancer.

"I may fight for my friends, but I would lend you my life if you so asked of it." Ike stated to Lucina, trying to grab both of Lucina's hands. Her face became that of discomfort. Smooth moves, genius. "Will you be my sweetheart?" Silence filled the beach for a few seconds before...

"Wait!" A voice had yelled, revealing to be a familiar silverette man dressed in black. He ran up to Lucina as I had remembered earlier that Lucina had called him uncle...wait a minute...

"I love you too!" The man (I believe his name is Robin) stated.

"I love you more!" Ike said, looking at Ike with disgust. Robin and Lucina would be incest! Isn't that supposed to be a universal taboo?!

"Wait!" Two voices overlapped, revealing Dark Pit flying from the sky and Shulk rising from the water. He of course was in his underwear again. Both also got close to Lucina, making the lass even more uncomfortable than normal.

"I love you the most!" Both Dark Pit and Shulk yelled at the same time. The boys all gave each other glares as I had face palmed in the distance. This is not how you get a lady's attention...

"Lucina, who do you chose?" Ike asked, as Lucina stood staring at each suitor for a solid twenty seconds before she finally responded.

"I'm sorry..." Lucina responded. "But I am courting someone else." While all of the boys raised their eyes in shock, I rolled my eyes at the irony of this situation. How did I figure she was already in a relationship?

"What?!" All the boys shouted at the same time. Suddenly a fifth man came flying in the distance, revealing himself to be none other than...

"Good evening, gentlemen."

Meta Knight! The giant masked blueberry!

"Meta, it's good to see you!" Ike replied.

"I see you've taken an interest in my lady." Meta Knight stated.

"We had no idea!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "If we had of known we would have backed off!"

"Oh gods..." Robin mouthed off. "I really tipped the scales to be not in my favor..."

"Well, I'm not feeling it anymore. BYE BYE!" Shulk said as he ran away. Dark Pit flew away as well.

"If there is anyone who wants to confess their feelings to Lucina, don't because you're too late!" Ike shouted out loud. There was no response, only the sound of rustling waves

"I believe Sir Meta Knight and I have a date to go to." Lucina stated aloud. "No hard feelings, right?" No response again.

Lucina was picked up by Meta Knight a few seconds later. Meta then flew away as well with Lucina in his arms. That left just Robin and Ike there on the beach with me hiding.

"So Robin," Ike tried to say but was interrupted.

"I have to make sure Chrom and Reflet don't murder me." Robin said as he finally ran away from the beach, just leaving Ike alone to sob on the beach. And that's when I decided it's time to roll out of the situation only to be greeted by Russ who was almost trampled by me.

"Hey Dillon, I didn't expect to see you here!" Russ exclaimed. "What are you up to?" He then heard Ike sobbing in the distance. "What happened here?"

"LUCINA DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Ike sobbed.

"Did he just get rejected?" Russ asked. I answer with a simple nod. "Ouch. Better luck next time." I rolled my eyes as Russ and I just decided to walk back the mansion, leaving Ike to cope alone.

To be fair to the boys in love with Lucina, they didn't know she and Meta Knight are an item, but now they know that next time they confess their feelings to someone, they confess to a single person only.


	5. Chapter 5: A Grock Invasion!

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! I have gotten sick again, so what better time then now is there to write some more dumb fanfiction? ANYWAY do give me your input and what not on how I can improve and stuff, this entire fanfiction is mainly writing practice. I am aware that some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but in the context of this fanfiction, I guess it's because everything is weird and what not. Even Dillon seemed a little out of place a couple of times, but tbh in the games he doesn't have that much of one other than being a stoic, serious mute character. I'd at least imagine that he's got a little more of a funny or sarcastic side hidden somewhere...maybe...if only there was Dillon's Rolling Western for Wii U...**

**Fun fact: This is the first chapter actually written on the computer, so maybe there won't be as many typos this time! And maybe this chapter will be longer too, who knows! (Don't count on it though.)**

**Oh by the way guys, check out **** There are some great out of context quotes from Smash Fanfiction on this blog and it's really entertaining and awesome. There's also some quotes from this fic series and some of my friend's series. I am not being payed or forced to advertise this, but I am advertising this blog anyway because they acknowledge everyone needs Dillon in their life.**

**I'm done rambling, enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 5: A Grock Invasion!

Never assume that your hour of peace and silence will last for twenty four hours. Something will always come up, no matter where you are. For me, the unexpected happened; the Grocks attacked.

So, Russ and I had been spending some time outside of the mansion, just enjoying the nice breeze.

"Isn't this nice, Dillon?" Russ had asked. "No Grocks, no responsibilities, just all the time to relax!" I nodded to him as I began to close my eyes when suddenly we had heard a familiar sound that would only break when dusk hit the sky back in the frontier. It was a low pitched, groggy sound...and the sky above Smash Mansion had turned purple.

"Uhhhh buddy, you didn't just hear what I did...did you?" Russ had asked me. "Because..." I nodded, knowing that the Grocks would invade in about a minute.

"What's with the down face, guys?" Little Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Little Mac, git everyone inside the Mansion and lock everything up!" Russ exclaimed. "The Grocks, they are coming!" Mac just stared at the both of us, confused.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Grocks!" Russ exclaimed.

"...Crocs?" Mac asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! Grocks!" Russ shouted.

"What the hell are Grocks?" Mac had once again asked. "Are they a type of soup or something?" Russ sighed as he looked back at me.

"Dillon, just check and make sure the other Smashers and Assistants are not outside. We wouldn't want them to get hurt in a Grock invasion!" I nodded, before seeing the sky shift into a pure shade of crimson red.

"Uhhh..." Mac stuttered.

"Scratch that, find the Grocks!" Russ ordered."I'm gonna get on my Helicopter Bike and try to find the Grock dens!" And that's when I started rolling. I stopped when I noticed an entire hoard of huge Grocks heading towards the mansion.

Oh boy...

All of these Grocks were lava Grocks and were ready to fire at the mansion. Various Smashers ran out of the mansion to see the large group of Grocks slowly moving towards the mansion.

"I've never seen anything like it..." Sonic mumbled.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Pit had asked, looking at the gigantic hoard of incoming Grock monsters.

"Those are Grocks!" Russ had responded to the Angel as I pulled out a spare Wonder bomb Crystal and threw it at the group of Grocks, only to see that the Grocks have been unaffected. Wonderful. "If Dillon don't take care of them, they'll wreck the mansion and probably steal all of the grub!"

"Who says Mighty gets to be the one who has all the fun stopping these nerds?" Sonic had asked, getting my name wrong again.

"NOT THE FOOD!" Dedede shouted as he, Kirby, Falco, Wario, and Waluigi stormed out of the mansion.

"FOR MY BREAD!" Falco shouted as he and the rest of the Smashers (and Waluigi) started to attack the group of Grocks only to see MORE Grocks on the way. By this time Russ had ran back inside the mansion before being trampled out by the rest of the Smashers, Assistants, and their friends.

"Mamma mia!" Mario had Yelled really loudly in his weird "Italian" accent. "An invasion is a here!" At this point I ignored the pointless jibber jabber of the rest as Russ had me fly through the entire Smash landscape as the rest started taking care of all of the Grocks.

"I gotta say Dillon, all this help from the guys is really helpful!" Russ said as he petaled fast in the air. "But it wont do much good since I can't seem to find any Grock dens anywhere! Where are all of these damned Grocks coming from?!" As he flew I looked down before seeing an unusually huge Grock den on top of one of the Smash Mountains. I looked back at Russ and pointed to the Grock den below. "That's a HUGE Grock den!"

That was when a Boss Grock had risen right out of the Grock den, crushing it into ity bity pieces. Isn't that just wonderful. A boss Grock.

"Dillon, get him!" Russ had shouted as I dropped right onto the giant walking boss Grock and entered the inside of it. That's where I found the core of the Grock once again, and started to attack it once more. The core took a various amounts of heavy rolls and claw attacks before more Grocks appeared inside beast, causing me to get rid of them before I went back to core. I attacked again with various claw attacks and more strong Grocks appeared. This happened again and again for a various amount of times before the core had exploded and pushed me right out of the monster, which had in turn exploded as well.

I fell out of the best and began falling fast before falling face down in the ground, tumbling all the way down the mountain.

...

I did eventually wake up after getting such a bad beat up. I woke to the sound of Russ's voice.

"Dillon, you're alright!" Russ had shouted with eyes tearing up. I groaned in pain. "Oh don't worry, the Grocks were all taken care of and we got rid of all the Grock dens! Everyone else is really proud of you for taking out that giant Grock!"

"Dillon will have to stay a bedridden for a couple a weeks." Mario had stated again in his annoying accent, this time in a doctor's uniform. "He sustained some pretty bad injuries we were a lucky to patch up. But on a side note, Peach baked a cake for you Dillon!"

I ended up staying in a bed with various casts and what not on my body for a good two weeks before I felt like myself again.


	6. Chapter 6: It Came From Below The Suite

**Author's Note:**

**Why hello there! This a special chapter of "The Smash Effect" as it is the April 20th special! What is Dillon and everyone else up to? Let's just say you're gonna need to read to find out! I had no idea what chapter this would be until a couple days before 4/20 (I originally started writing this chapter around March 14th) but ah well. I don't have much else to say this time other than I apologize for not being active. School's been busy, and I've been lazy with no inspiration. Happy 4/20 and Happy Late Easter!**

...

Chapter 6: It Came from Below The Suite

I remember April 20th; I can describe the entire morning in one word: Drugs. Long story short, I learned about 4/20 thanks to living here in Smash Mansion. But just that isn't alone to describe my experiences that morning, because it was truly something...special. Where do I even start? I guess I'll start from the beginning.

I woke up one morning only to smell a very...well, skunk roadkill smell. Turns out Russ could smell it too.

"Ugh, gross!" Russ exclaimed with watery eyes. "What is that smell coming from?!" I shrugged as a response, getting out of bed. AS I prepare to open the door, the male fitness trainer storms in, wearing a speedo.

"OH MY GOD!" Russ shouted, covering his eyes.

"YOU BOTH WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE IF I TRACE ANY WEED IN HERE!" The male trainer screamed.

"Weed?! Why would we have weed in our room?!" Russ shouted in response.

"I don't know, why would you?!" The trainer screamed again.

"Are you seriously bursting into people's rooms over some weed?" The feminine female trainer, Jo, said as she came into the room. Unlike the male trainer she was in her usual get up. Thank god. "I already told you, Brian, Pac Man's already on the look out for who's smoking all of this weed."

"Well, you can't expect one little Plumber to find out where all the weed is!" Brian shouted back at the other trainer. "All of this weed is unacceptable! There are children in this mansion!" She didn't mention Mario you dumbass...

"That doesn't stop you from beating up Ness to a bloody pulp earlier." Jo responded as she rolled her eyes.

"...could you please leave our room?" Russ asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, sorry." Jo apologized. "My associate is...weed phobic, if that's even a thing."

"JO, I HAVE NOT FINISHED SEARCHING THIS ROOM FOR WEED!" Brian yelled.

"There is no weed in this room you moron." Jo retorted. "If you don't get your fine toned ass out of here I'll drag you out of here myself."

"Fine!" Brian replied as he and Jo walked out of the room. He then slammed the door, and it left me with just my Pal Russ.

"Well Dillon, I'm still tired and want to go back to bed, but the smell of this weed is really bothering me." Russ stated, his eyes back on me. "Should we go and discover what's going on or try to sleep?" At the time my eyes were bloodshot and I was about ready to hop into bed myself, but smell was enough to keep me awake. I simply just set my eyes on the door.

"Hey, Dillon!" Russ repeated. "Look at me!" I look back at him. "Siesta or investigation?!" I blink before nod in response before I hear him speak again. "Dillon, yes investigation or yes siesta?!"

"Fine, yes to investigation." I groan, speaking for once in hope to end the conversation. I hate speaking and I hate my voice.

"See, wasn't that easy to do?" Russ responds. "You know there are sometimes that you are gonna need to-"

"Shut up." I respond, glaring at Russ.

"Okay, sheesh!" Russ said as we both got out of our room. "Alright, bro, I think the smell is coming from the upper left..that or my senses are jacked. Perhaps on floor 7?"

"Actually, it's from the bottom right." Little Mac responded, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh?" Russ responded.

"I was in Wario and Waluigi's room earlier, and they were just eating a bunch of cheetos and doritos while being absolute dicks to people on Omegle." Mac had answered. "Do not ask why I was in there, but I was."

"Wonderful." Russ stated aloud. "Did you check the other rooms up above this floor?"

"Yes." Mac answered again.

"Alrighty. So I guess it's downstairs you go?" Russ suggested.

"Excuse me?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like you know what's going on, so Dillon and I can go back to sleep while you track the source of the weed and what not." Russ explained as he yawned.

"I'll have you guys know that I'm tired as hell as well." Mac exclaimed, unintentionally rhyming. "I woke up even earlier than you two. If anything, I should go back to bed! You two can go find the weed yourselves!"

"Uh, NO!" Russ immediately snarled. "WE WANT TO GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP!"

"DON'T BRING SAMUEL L. JACKSON INTO THIS!" Little Mac yelled back.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Russ yelled even louder. "THIS CONVERSATION IS ABOUT SLEEP!"

"NO, IT'S ABOUT WEED!" Mac shouted again.

"Don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti!" Mario shouted, appearing with a huge plate of Spaghetti. The rest of us stared before Little Mac threw the Spaghetti at Mario.

"FUCK YOUR SPAGHETTI, MARIO!" Little Mac cursed. Mario walked away sadly as I just decided to walk away downstairs in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait Dillon!" Russ had said, following me down. "I can't let you go down there alone!"

...

Eventually Russ and I managed to trace the weed into the basement, but the door had been locked.

"Dang!" Russ exclaimed. "The door's locked!" I shrug as I look around my surroundings.

"Hey Dillon, you don't suppose the key is underneath the rug, do you?" Russ asks as I look below my feet. I nod as I check under the rug to find the key under the rug. "Oh, well that was easy." I grabbed the key and entered it into the door. As I opened the door, steam was released out of the room, causing me to try and get rid of the smoke with my trusty hat.

"Ech!" Russ coughed as the smoke went up. When the smoke cleared up, we entered in the room to find a group of eight small human kids all smoking weed in a circle. Surrounding them was empty bags of Dorito and Cheeto bags, empty cans of Moutain Dew, and Oreos scattered all around. Each of them had a distorted looking face to match their odd hair or outfit (a dress for the ladies and pants + shirt for the men).

"DUDE! IT'S A HORSE!" The purple one shouted, pointing at me. "A REALISTIC HD HORSE! I WANNA TOUCH IT'S DICK!"

"MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!" The red one responded.

"...at least we know the source of the smell." Russ responded. "What should we do now?"

"STOP AND STAY RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yelled as he entered in the room. His female counterpart entered in afterwards.

"Brian, stop." Jo responded.

"NO!" Brian yelled. "IT'S TIME FOR ME TO UNLEASH MY FINAL SMASH! THE POWER OF BEING FIT!"

"Oh my god, not in the mansion you overworked jello brain!" Jo yelled back.

"DID SOMEONE SAY FINAL SMASH?!" Another voice yelled, revealing to be Pac Man.

"No!" Jo yelled.

"Yes!" Pac Man responded!

"NOT IF I FINAL SMASH FIRST!" Brian yelled. Suddenly two landmasters appeared out of nowhere.

"I think this is the part we run away, Dillon." Russ said to me. I nodded as we both ran out of the basement. An explosion occurred downstairs, and we thankfully got out unscathed.

Needless to say, we managed to get back to sleeping pretty quickly. And nobody bothered us for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7: By Book And The Crest Of Love

**Author's Note: **

**Pendy is back with ANOTHER chapter! This is the second chapter I started working on, you know, on March 14th. The other chapter? The April 20th special. This chapter is about M! Robin the shipper, and he's breaking the Fire Emblem Male/Female S Support only rule! Why? Well, Smash Mansion doesn't follow the same rules as his universe and he doesn't have to be a homophobe anymore! XD **

**Okay, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I always imagined as I played through Fire Emblem: Awakening, my avatar was like "LONQU AND MARIBELLE YOU GET MARRIED!" and "FREDRICK, LISSA, MAKE BABIES!" Haha so I thought I'd do something for M! Robin this chapter. He has entire list of OTPs (that may be mine or not who knows!) Anyways I hope you enjoy, do give your thoughts in the comments and give me some feedback on how I can improve. You know, as long as it isn't death threats or rape threats or not cool stuff like that. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter 7: By Book and The Crest of Love

The folks at Smash Mansion are odd. They really are. Though, some are odder than others. I'm still hard pressed to say who is the weirdest after all I've seen so far. I'm considering saying that I'm the weirdest considering how much I don't fit in at all in this place.

Anyway, Robin left one of his tomes in the living room. When I found the tome, my first instinct was to bring it back it back to him. After all, it's rude to peep through other folk's belongings. Suddenly, I feel sense of curiosity as to what Robin has in his book. My moral code is telling me to bring it back, but the teenage side of me is telling me to intrude. The outcome of bringing it back will be the better one but the knowledge of what he's hiding is also something noteworthy to consider.

I feel my back hit with a blade when Reflet finds me with Robin's book.

"Nuh uh, you aren't allowed to read this!" Reflet shouted. "This belongs to my brother, not you!"

"Uh, I don't think he was going to read it." An all too familiar voice said. Of course, it was Russ coming to my aid. Where would I be without him? "I think he was just gonna give it back to your brother since he probably left it here."

"Oh, is that so?" Reflet asked. I nod in response, giving Reflet the tome. "Sorry. I misunderstood."

"What do you think is in there, might I ask though?" Russ asked.

"I dunno, probably spells or something." Reflet replied. "Robin get's really mad if anyone gets near the book though, which is why it surprises me he would just leave it here."

"THEN I THINK YOU SHOULD READ IT!" Screamed Captain Falcon, who pretty much always screams everything.

"Falcon, no!" Reflet replied. "This book is Robin's!"

"Hey what's going on in here?" Chrom asked, walking in. "Is everything alright?"

"CHROM, LET'S READ THIS DIARY!" Captain Falcon shouted again.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!" Robin screamed as he ran in here. "IT'S A PERSONAL TOME OF IMPORTANT STUFF!" Robin snatches the book from his sister's arms as he grunts away.

"I'm gonna find out what's in that diary." Captain Falcon whispered as he ran away backwards.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Reflet screamed as she started chasing Captain Falcon.

"I have to go..." Chrom stuttered. "I have to...walk my flowers and water my dog!" Chrom ran out of the room, leaving just myself and Russ in the room.

"Well that was weird." Russ stated aloud. "All that drama over a book? Sheesh." The both of us stood before Russ changed the topic. "Hey Dillon...uh...never mind. I think I'm gonna go and play with the Pokemon for a while. See you later!" With that, Russ rushed out, leaving me alone in the living room to reconsile with my own thoughts.

...

A couple hours passed by, with me staying in the living room the entire time, reading in peace when I noticed a familiar blond British boy enter in.

"Hey, watcha reading?" Shulk asked, walking near me. He stood next to me, spotting the book I just started reading after the other books I finished. "Alice In Wonderland, huh? I'm sure that story is based off a real little girl that lived in Little Mac and the Fitness Trainers' world." I nodded before he started talking again. "...not much of a talker, are ya? That's fine, not everybody is. I just wanted to say hi before I started reading in here. You don't mind if I'm in here as well do you?" I nod again. "Oh good." As Shulk went up the bookshelf next to the stereo the living room door busts open, with Captain Falcon and Sonic with Robin's tome.

"SHIT, THERE'S PEOPLE IN HERE!" Captain Falcon screamed. Maybe this wasn't the best place to read someone else's tome?

"Oh, it's just Mighty and The Kid who's really feeling it." Sonic joked.

"...what are you two doing?" Shulk questioned.

"Oh, we're just wanting a place to read this book in private." Captain Falcon responded.

"Couldn't you just go to your room to do that?" Shulk asked.

"Yes but here's the thing: my room is right next to a certain silverette who keeps tipping the god damn scales and it's really annoying." Sonic responded. "And in my room Shadow's blasting his edgy Linkin Park music."

"Alright then, have fun you guys." Shulk said again, paying no mind to the two book thieves.

"Hey there, Dillon!" Sonic said, pointing at me. "Wanna read this book with us?" I raise an eyebrow at the two before painfully nodding yes. I walk to Falcon and Sonic and sit by them.

"Now let's find out what juicy stuff is in here!" Falcon whispered as he opened the book. Guilt crawls in my stomach as my curiosity grows deeper. On the first page is a collection of...

"...Robin's a shipper, who would have known." Sonic said. "I'm guessing these are all of the people he ships?"

"Except these are all people from his world. Lame!" Falcon exclaimed. "I wanna go ahead and see if he's wrote anything else on here."

"...Falcon, this is all shipping. This entire book is a shipping list." Sonic explained. "When you see stuff like Chrom x Reflet, Tarja x Henry, and Gregor x Nowi on there, you know that all of this is just gonna be pairings."

"Oh..." Falcon said, in a disappointed voice. "Hey Sonic, what's an OTP?"

"It's a one true pairing." Sonic explained again, this time in a dull voice. "It means it's the ultimate ship of all the ships."

"Hmm, I wonder if Robin has a section for the Smashers." Falcon responded. Oh this is gonna be great. What surprises me more is that Shulk is absolutely not paying attention to any of this.

"Well, let's see." Sonic replied, skipping ahead to see a list of smashers Robin ships. "Oh would you look at that." They remained silent as we all looked through the lists of ships.

"Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda...nothing too odd here." Falcon noted. "...Lucario and Greninja...Lucina and Meta Knight, Kirby and Jigglypuff...Samus and Snake..." Funny how he has Meta Knight and Lucina as an OTP after he gets rejected by Lucina.

"These are kind of boring." Sonic notes. "I was honestly expecting something more out of the box."

"Mr. G&amp;W and R.O.B, Pac Man and Mega Man, Lucas and Ness, Fox and Falco...Sonic and Shadow?" Captain Falcon read in a confused tone.

"Oh Sonic x Shadow again. How original." Sonic rolls his eyes. "Hey Dillon, do you think he's shipped you with anyone?" I shrug before they skip on over to the next page.

"...Captain Falcon and Olimar?!" Captain Falcon shrieks in horror. "But Olimar's a middle aged married man with two kids!"

"Oh. Dark Pit and Pit. That's incest." Sonic commented, rolling his eyes again. "Or selfcest...either way, predictable."

"How is this predictable?!" Captain Falcon asked.

"Trust me, my fanbase is the second worst fanbase to ever exist. First is obviously the bronies." Sonic stated. "Let's see what else they got...Eggman and Metal Face, Charizard and Ridley...Waluigi and Nintendog?!" Sonic just started to roll on the ground, laughing. "THAT IS GOT TO BE THE BEST PAIRING I'VE EVER SEEN! OH MY GOD! THAT ONE HAS TO BE A JOKE!"

"Hey uh...whatever your name is, you haven't said anything this entire time." Falcon said to me. "What do you think about these ships?" I shrug in response, not sure of what to think.

"Oh man..." Sonic chuckled. "I needed that one." Sonic sat back up. "Where we we?"

"We stopped at Waluigi and Nintendog." Falcon responded.

"Right." Sonic responded. "Hmm...hey Falcon, I don't think Robin's written down a ship for Dillon yet."

"Well, who would you ship him with?" Falcon asked, raising an eyebrow. I just stare at the book, listening to what the boys say.

"I could easily see Robin write down Dillon and Russ." Sonic responded, causing me to stop in my tracks and blush.

"Oh-oh! Do I see a blush?!" Sonic grinned, pointing at me. "Is this ship a canon one?!" I just grab my hat and cover my face with it. I did not agree to any of this.

"Hey...wait a minute..." Shulk said aloud, putting down his book. "Have all of you been reading someone's personal diary all this time?!" Shulk asked. I use this as an opportunity to get up from the ground.

"...yes?" Sonic responded.

"Hey, that's not good!" Shulk responded. "...I want to know who Robin ships me with!"

"Oh, that one's easy: Shulk and Robin are written in large, bold red letters." Sonic responds again, this time with less sarcasm. "Robin's really feeling it for you."

"Oh." Shulk responded. "In that case, I'm gonna ask him out. I'm really feeling like tipping the scales tonight."

"You go do that." Sonic responded as Shulk left. I snook out of the living room from the other way.

"Hey, where did lover boy go?" Sonic responded. "I have to set you up on a date with your soulmate!" At this point I decide to drop the stealth aspect and roll straight to my room when suddenly I bump into Russ in the hallway. We crash and I land on top of him.

"Oh..uh...hey Dillon!" Russ exclaimed. "Um...this is...interesting. Why were you rolling inside the mansion?" As I try to think of a quick way to explain, a bright flash takes to my eyes as I see Captain Falcon with a camera.

"JACKPOT!" Sonic screamed. "THE OTP IS BECOMING CANON!" Russ's embarrassed look turned into a look of suspicion when I get off of him.

"Dillon, is there something I should know that you're not telling me?" Russ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Robin's tome is a shipping list!" Captain Falcon squealed with excitement. "We got to see all of his favorite pairings and OTPs!"

"YOU READ ROBIN'S TOME?!" Russ yelled. "...wow. I didn't think you would do that kind of thing, but you did. I hope you realize that wasn't a good idea."

"...and that's why I have to kill all of you now." A familiar voice said in a sinister tone, revealing Robin.

"OH SHIT!" Sonic and Captain Falcon screamed.

"You've learned my secrets, and now you must die with them." Robin responded. "Well, you and Captain Falcon anyway. The Armadillo's a mute so he gets a free pass."

"But...you can't kill us!" Sonic pleaded.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"We can't be replaced!" Captain Falcon pleaded along with Sonic.

"Sure you can. They'll just get Sonic Boom! Sonic to be here instead." Robin taunted. Everyone but myself and Russ gasped.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Sonic yelled. "NOBODY TALKS ABOUT SONIC BOOM!"

"Well I just did!" Robin screamed. Sonic rolled to Robin, as he started homing attacking him. Captain Falcon joined him as the three got into a brawl in the hallway.

"...let's get out of here." Russ stated. I nodded in agreement as we rushed out of the hallway.

...

Not a single fuck was given for the rest of that day.


	8. Chapter 8: A Family Gathering

**Author's Note: **

**Guess who's on Summer?! Me! Also, uh, for all you Dillon fans (besides me hopefully), I made a group on dA! Just go on my page and if you see DRW-Fans, congrats you found the group! Anyway, I hope this gives me more time to write for this fic. And hopefully not be lazy. Hooray!**

**On a more serious note, this story (or at least some of the charcters I made up in this chapter) take inspiration from some family members in real life. Or more specifically, my cousins. A month ago their son, Macklin, died in utero. It's been rather painful for them and it hurts me to see them hurting. If you could leave some support for them in the comments, I would greatly appreciate that. I just hope they never come across the stuff I make on the internet. But if they do, hopefully they know that I only based some characters off them in terms of name. Anyway enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 8: A Family Gathering

When it comes to Family, Russ has pretty much been the only person I can think of as family since...well, since I can remember. Some are more...lucky, I suppose. Thankful I suppose is a better word. Oh let me just cut to the chase; a family gathering took place for some, and...some comorades showed up for others. And by others, I mean Russ and I. Also Little Mac's fellow boxers showed up as well.

This morning, I had woken up to see Little Mac more excited then usual. Russ and I were just playing Candyland.

"Hey guys, can I join in?" Mac asked.

"Sure." Russ responded. "What's got you so excited?" As we played Candyland, we talked about our families.

"Oh, well, my family's coming over to visit Smash Mansion!" Mac replied. "They are really cool people."

"Nice!" Russ responded. "So who's all apart of the family?"

"Well..." Mac started. "I happen to be the youngest of five kids."

"Five huh?" Russ responded. "I've known people with ten."

"Well that is a lot-but that's another topic for another time." Little Mac stated. "Anyway, there's my oldest older brother Isaiah,my second oldest older brother Carsten, my older sister Brynna, my youngest older brother Judson, who we usually just call Jud...and then there's me, Macklin."

"Is that what Mac is short for? Macklin?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Hey what about you guys, do you have family back home?" Little Mac asked, creating a silence that's quickly broken by Russ.

"Guys-" Mac tried to say before being interrupted.

"Nah, it's just the two of us. We never got to know our parents." Russ responded with a somber tone in his voice.

"Wow, sorry to hear." Mac replied.

"It's fine." Russ answered. "It really isn't that much of a big deal." We continued playing Candyland for a while until an anouncement came across the mansion.

_"Attention! Give a warm welcome to both Wii Fit Trainers' families as well as Little Mac's family, as they have all just arrived!" _The anouncer announced. (Obviously)._ "Also with us are some other suprise guests!"_ ...other guests? This doesn't sound good.

"Other guests? Maybe they mean some other people from other worlds?" Little Mac replied. "Ah this is so awesome!"

"Or they could be other people." Russ replied.

"True." Mac said. "They could be. But let's just hope they are my friends!"

"Wait, aren't they freaked out by two floating hands and all these non human people here?" Russ asked, before Little Mac left.

"...they'll get used to it." Mac replied. "Come on, let's go greet my fam!"

...

We arrived at the Smash Port station, and everyone was there to give the guests welcome. I eyed Brian greet his mother. Then I eyed Jo greet her father and introduce her boyfriend, Mewtwo (furry). I then also layed eyes on Little Mac and his family. Doc Lois was there too. As I was watching, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Dillon." I turn behind me to see Russ. "There's some familiar faces here." I look up to see Gallo, Boone, and Nomad. My eyes widen as I see the group of misfits alive.

"Long time no see, eh?" Gallo stated, walking up towards myself and Russ. The other two followed.

"What the?! We thought you guys died a while back!" Russ exclaimed.

"Nah." Gallo answered.

"But we did come here to see the tournament!" Boone replied. Great... "Sorry that you're an assist trophy, Dillon. But at the same time, at least you're an assist trophy!" I groaned in responce.

"Dillon, Russ, come over here!" Little Mac responded.

"We'll see you around." Gallo responded as he and the other guys left. Russ and I walked to Little Mac and his family.

"Dillon, Russ, this is my family." Mac stated aloud. "Guys, these are some friends of mine, Dillon and Russ."

"Hi!" Russ responded while I wave. "So...who's who?"

"Oh. Uh, state your names guys." Mac responded.

"Isaiah!"

"Carsten!"

"Brynna!"

"Jud the Stud!"

"Judson." Mac's father responded.

"Looks like you've been making some friends, Mac baby!" Doc Lois said sarcastically. "We're proud of ya son."

"Uhhhh Macklin," The short (but not as short as Little Mac) blonde haired girl, Brynna stated. "...Are you sure this is a place you want to be?"

"That's what you said about him taking up a Boxing Career, Brynna." The tallest blonde haired man, Judson replied. "I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing."

"I think you're both focusing on the wrong thing. Do you not see how wicked AWESOME this place is?" Carsten, the shortest of the older brothers (and the only one with brown eyes and brown hair) replied. "What do I have to take part in the action?!"

"I think that's what the Mii program is for." Mac responded. "For regular people who want to fight, you can become a Mii fighter and fight alongside or against your favorite Smashers, or so I'm told from Samus."

"Samus?" The last, but oldest brother, Isaiah, responds.

"She's Mac's g-" Doc Lois said before being interrupted by Mac.

"She's my friend." Mac responded. "I'm kinda surprised she hasn't showed up yet but I suppose I can introduce you guys to her later."

"Speaking of which, Mac, where's all the chicks?" Jud asked.

"All over. If you want to meet some other people, you should have no trouble." Mac responded.

"Sweet!" Jud said as he took off.

"Hey Mac, how do I become a Mii?" Carsten asked.

"Oh uh...ma, dad, I'm gonna show Carsten how to be a Mii fighter." Mac replied.

"I'll show them around." Doc Lois replied. "Come along guys, let ol' Doc show you guys around." Mac and his family parted ways as we were left by ourselves.

...

Some time passed as Russ and I were playing on our 3DS in the kitchen when...

"What the hell, Dillon?!" Gallo exclaimed. We turned around to see Gallo, Boone, and Nomad covered in pies.

"What the hell yourself guys." Russ said.

"Don't play dumb. We KNOW you two are responsible!" Boone screamed.

"We didn't cover you guys in pie!" Russ exclaimed. "But whoever did I don't know!"

"It was me." Sonic responded. "And this crazy irish person." Sonic pointed to Aran Ryan, a boxer from Little Mac's world.

"You made a BAD choice!" Boone shouted. "You're going to pay!" Nomad responded with just firing off one of his guns up the ceiling.

"Not if you guys can catch us!" Sonic said sticking out his tongue. Gallo, Boone, and Nomad started chasing Sonic and Aran Ryan and they disapeared to who knows where. Russ and I rolled our eyes to Glass Joe eating a baguette when Falco appeared.

"HANDS OFF MY BREAD!" Falco screamed as he punched Glass Joe, sending him flying. Glass Joe moaned over his boo boo. What a weiner.

"Uhhhh..." Russ stuttered. We then looked to see King Hippo, Kirby, and King Dedede agressively eating in a corner, and Soda Popinski chugging down a bunch of soda in another corner. "Let's just go into the living room. It can't be worse then that-" Bald Bull crashed into the kitchen, breaking the door in the process. He stares at us with intense anger as we head into the living room to see some smashers gathering around Macho Man as he tells a story. Rocking on the couch is Von Kaiser, and meditating on the chair is Piston Hondo.

"Hey stranger!" Bear Hugger exclaimed, surprising us. "Want some maple syrup?!"

"Ewwwww." Russ exclaimed. "Dillon's let's retreat to our suite." As we tried to retreat, Great Tiger appeared in front of us with his magic genie powers, which hopefully can spellcheck my entries and correct typos. He then just left, for no reason.

Don Flamenco rushed into the room, holding out a rose but left angrily when nobody payed attention to him. Oh well.

"Hey everyone! Let's dance!" Disco Kid appeared out of nowhere, making everyone in the living room groove except for Russ and I.

"Hey guys what's-WHOAH!" Mac said as he appeared in the room with his family. Carsten was now a Mii.

"Mac!" Disco Kid exclaimed. "Let's work it!"

"...I had no idea my former boxing opponents were here too." Mac explained to his family, nervously.

"Including me, Mac." Mr. Dream exclaimed with a rather angry expression.

"...oh hey Mr. Dream!" Mac said, nervous.

"So how does it feel being beat up by a guy smaller then you-" Carsten exclaimed before having his mouth shut by his mother.

"Carsten!" The rest of the family (except Mac) shouted. Everyone else besides Mac and his family, Mr. Dream, Russ and I immedietally left the room.

"What did you say you little punk?!" Mr. Dream shouted at Carsten. Little Mac's fear went and came to Carsten's defense.

"Hey, cool it! My brother's autistic." Mac replied. "If you're gonna yell at someone, yell at me."

_"Attention everyone, please evacuate the mansion! A fire has started in the kichen! Everyone, please evacuate the mansion!" _The anouncer suddenly shouted, causing everyone outside the living room to run wild. The rest of us followed suit.

...

At this point everyone had evacuated out of the mansion with everyone waiting for the okay to come back in...well, almost everyone. Mario and Greninja were inside taking care of the mess Kirby accidently made. All I can think about is what Kirby was probably thinking about the entire ordeal. _"Kirby sent the entire Smash Mansion on fire. Ooops."_ Now all that was left is to wait.

"...So two Risen, a wyvern, and a priest walk into a bar-_" _Robin says before being interrupted by Chrom and Reflet.

"No." The pair said together.

"Darn!" Robin replied.

"Who could have done this, father?" Lucina asked, standing by her father.

"That would probably be Kirby." Meta Knight answered for Chrom. "Nobody should leave him and Dedede alone in the kitchen."

"But King Hippo was with us!" Dedede shouted.

"He does not count as a babysitter." Meta Knight responded.

"...well there you go, your blue berry answered your question for me." Chrom replied.

I tuned out before being tapped on the shoulder by Russ.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Russ asked. I nodded in responce.

"Eh, he's fine." Gallo responded, this time alone. "Surely handling Grocks is more taxing then this."

"I suppose." Russ replied. "Hey, where's Nomad and Bone head?"

"Don't know." Gallo replied. "Probably with other people out here."

"I heard that!" Boone shouted in the distance.

_"Attention everyone, the mansion is now safe! The fire has been put out! I repeat, the mansion is now safe!"_ The anouncer shouted. Everyone sighed of relief.

...

The next morning, Russ and I were lounging about when Little Mac and Carsten appeared.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Russ asked.

"Oh, they went home." Little Mac replied. "They have stuff to do back in our world. But Carsten's staying as one of the three mii fighters in this competition. The hands are still picking special people to fill the Mii Fighter role."

"Yup! I am the Mii Brawler!" Carsten responded, showing off his moves (don't worry Captain Falcon didn't appear).

"Nice!' Russ said.

"I know!" Carsten shouted. He continued showing off his movies until he accidently spills a glass jar on the floor. Russ and I just walked away.


End file.
